


Talking to the dead

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan talks to a beloved ghost.





	

"You realize I can tell when you're there, right?"

Anakin shimmers into view, looking sheepish and young. "I've trying to figure out how to hide my presence. I really thought I had it this time."

"Don't." It comes out sharper than he meant it to. "Please. I find it comforting."

The look on Anakin's face grows soft and fond; it hurts to look at. "Alright, I'll practice on Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan nods and smiles weakly. "Thank you, my love."

"I wish..." Anakin trails off.

"Yes."

Anakin has been dead nearly two decades and still they both wish they could touch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Luminous Beings Are We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825200) by [ThePsuedonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsuedonym/pseuds/ThePsuedonym)




End file.
